The life of a Teenage imprint
by The writer in progress
Summary: Kim Conwell has always had crush on Jared Cameron, but when Jared, Paul, and her good friend Embry come back from a week of ditching school, Kim finds herself caught up in a super natural world she had never thought existed. How will Kim keep a secret that she is forbidden to share from her best friends? What role will the suddenly love sick Jared Cameron play in Kim's life?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Get up Kim!", shouted my mom from downstairs.I groaned into my pillow. "No" I whined. "Don't make me come up there!", she threatened. "Alright..I'm up!", "that's what I thought", she called back. I chuckled quietly to myself as I glanced down at my alarm clock. It read 6:45. Ugh. I am the total opposite of a morning person. Always have been and I'm quite convinced I always will be. I walked over to my closet running my fingers through the fabric until I found the selection I was looking for. Once I finished getting ready I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where I found my brother devouring the pancakes my mom had made. "Jeez Matt slow down before you choke!", I warned. He slowed a little just to murmur "sure sure.", and then returned all of his attention back to his food. It always amazed me how much food Matt could eat and the worst part about watching him do it every day was knowing that he never gained any weight. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the counter where I found the apple I wanted for breakfast. After only taking a few bites my mom walked into the room dressed in her pajamas. "Looks like you finely found your way out of your room.", she teased. I chuckled. "I'm not gonna lie it was definitely a challenge that I had to endure.", my comment received a laugh from both my mother and a now full Matt. Smiling I looked over my shoulder to find that the microwave read 7:00. Crap! School started at 7:15. "Matt get your stuff we're late..again.", he huffed and grabbed his abnormally large back pack. He was a Junior after all they always had the worst amount of work. I'm just glad that I'm a senior now. Junior year definetly hadn't been my favorite. I reached for my bag and the keys to my old Nissan before walking out the door. "Bye mom!", Matt and I shouted. Once we were both in the car I started the engine and drove as fast as I could to school not wanting to walk into first period late. "Matt?", "yea?", "..how are you?", he looked down at his hands looking like the last thing he wanted to do was lie to me. I could tell He wasn't taking my dad leaving so well and I wanted to be there for him. Matt and I had a good relationship that I honored and respected I just wanted him to be his happy self again. I hated my father for doing this to my family. He broke my moms heart and replaced Matt's normal smile with a frown. "Er.. I'm.. Alright. How about you?", I gripped my handle on the steering wheel tighter. Thinking about my dad just brought sadness and anger into my heart. "I'm okay as long as you are.", he half smiled appreciating the comment. Our moment ended when I parked my car in the first empty space I could find. Glancing down at the stereo clock I noticed it was 7:10. Yes made it! "See you later kimmy.", Matt said as he got out of the car. I watched him as he walked to catch up with some of his friends that were heading into the tiny school. I really hoped he would be back to normal soon. I was snapped from my thoughts when I heard knocking on my window. "Earth to Kim", said my best friend Julie outside the car. I smiled and rolled my eyes as I made my way outside of the car. "Hey.", I said walking next to her. She smiled. "Hey! You know I never thought I would see Kim Conwell on time.", I chuckled. "Neither did I.", she laughed and held the door for me so I could walk in first. "Have you seen or heard from Embry.. Or Jarod?" I asked. She smiled at me with knowing eyes. She knew iv had a crush on Jarod since freshman year. I tried to get over him by going out with if I may say so myself quite a few guys but it never worked. He was always there in the back of my mind. "Nope.", I looked down upset. "Why?..you miss them or should I say.. Him", she said teasing me. " Embry yes Jarod No", I lied. "It's just weird. Paul, Embry, and Jarod haven't been in school since like last week.. I'm just worried that's all.", "I wouldn't worry about it Kim. I'm sure they'll be back soon. I bet there together just ditching for the fun of it.", I nodded feeling slightly reassured. I don't know why I'm getting myself all worried anyway iv only had three conversations with Paul since soft more year and Jarod and I only ever talk once a day maybe twice if I'm lucky. But Embry and I have been friends forever. In fact Julie,Emma, Quill, Jacob, Embry and I hang out all of the time. Although Jake and Quill are still Juniors we make it work. "And if anyone knows Embry Call it's us and ditching seems like something he would do.", she said comforting me once more. "Yea your right there probably off playing video games or something. But I'm going to call Embry tonight if he doesn't show again.", she nodded. "That sounds like a good idea.", "Kim! Julie!", shouted Emma from across the hallway. I saw Julie blushing from all of the attention that people were giving us. She was always the shy one. I chuckled and rolled my eyes. Knowing Emma it had something to do with her prom dress even though prom is 4 months from now. As soon as Emma reached us she began to spill her guts. "Oh my god! You'll never believe who I just saw!", "who?", I asked. "Embry, Jarod and Paul!", "seriously?", said Julie. "Yes! This is my serious face." , I smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. "But they look different. "How?" I asked. "Not that they weren't cute and all before but now there.. Well there like hot! And they have HUGE muscles!", Julie and I laughed as Emma started to flex her arms to demonstrate. "Did you talk to them?" Julie asked. "No!", Emma said frustrated. "Embry barely even waved at me! I mean like seriously?! Embry has been friends with us for what? 7 maybe even 8 years and all I get is a wave after I left him like 6 messages!", "I'm sure he'll apologize later.", I assured her. She smiled. "He better.",

*Ding. Ding.*

The bell rang forcing Emma and I to say goodbye to Julie and head to the one class we shared together besides lunch but that's not a class obviously. I had English this period. It was my favorite period because Emma sits right behind me and well.. Jared sits right next to me. As we walked in my eyes searched the classroom for Jared. I did this every period because I was lucky enough to have every class with him.. He was quite perfect to stare at. I found him turned in the opposite direction of my desk talking to Paul.

I slid down into my seat and turned to talk to Emma. She was going on and on about prom and how she wasn't sure what color she wanted for her dress. In all honesty I was only half listening so that in case she asked me a question I wouldn't get caught not paying attention. "Alright class the bell has rung! Please turn your attention toward the board.", said . I smiled and turned to face where the little woman was speaking. "Hey Kim could I borrow a pencil?", Jared said. I quickly grabbed a pencil from my bag. "Here you go.", "thanks.", he was about to turn around when he looked into my eyes. Then suddenly his whole expression changed he looked as if he had just saw god himself. As I got a better look I could feel my heart thump faster and my face turn a pale shade of pink. What just happened?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I want to apologize for not posting as quickly as I wanted to! :) also I would really appreciate some positive reviews ;) anyways thank you for reading this story and I look forward to writing more and hearing some of your comments :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story that could be recognized from The Twilight Saga written by the lovely Stephanie Meyer

Chapter 2:

"Mr. Cameron and Miss. Conwell am I interrupting you?", said Mrs. Burk. I blushed. "No sorry ma'm", I said quickly. "As I was saying Shakespeare was -", my focus well half of my focus on Mrs. Burks lesson was interrupted once again when my phone vibrated silently in my pocket. I pulled my English text book open and took my phone out. It read 'text message from Em', I smiled and opened it. It said 'omfg! You two totally just had a moment!', I text back quickly 'was it really that noticeable?', sure enough she replied in almost an instant. 'Yes! And he's staring at you by the way! You guys would be so cute together! Oh my god I'm gonna start color coordinating your outfits for prom.', I rolled my eyes while putting my phone away. As I turned for my pencil so I could take notes I caught him staring at me and smiling. I blushed again and returned my attention back on the lesson.

*Ding,Ding*

I grabbed my notebook and my bag and waited for Emma. Once she was finished she looked at me with a knowing look. "Don't even start.", she laughed. "Okay but at lunch I'm holding nothing back.", I chuckled. "Er.. Kim?", Jared said looking like he didn't want to interrupt us. I smiled and gave him a look that said 'go on' he grinned. "Do you mind if I borrowed your notes so that I can copy them down?", "oh of course I don't mind.", I said as I tugged out the pages of notes he missed from my notebook and handed it to him. "Thank you I'll give them back when I'm done.", "no rush.", I said following Emma out the door. Once the coast was clear Emma basically shouted. "OH MY GOD!", "shh!", "What?! Jared Cameron is soo into you!", "no he isn't", "are you kidding? Were you in the same classroom as me?", I laughed. " Kim come on! He stared at you the whole class and then asked to borrow your notes!", "maybe he was just zoning out in my direction, and he did miss a lot of notes.", she looked at me with one of her 'don't be stupid' looks. "What?", "oh don't give me that! He was not zoning out he was looking adoringly at you, also he asked to borrow your notes as an excuse to talk to you again.", I rolled my eyes. "What makes you so sure?", she huffed. "My Emma senses!", "your Emma senses?", I said laughing. "Don't judge you know I'm always right!", I laughed. As we approached our lockers which were thankfully right next to each others. "I know you are but..", "nope no buts! Now I will see you at lunch! Oh and don't tell Julie without me!", I chuckled. "Okay.. I won't!", satisfied she gave me a wink and practically skipped down the hallway. Was she right about Jared? No she can't be.


End file.
